Not So LOVELESS
by AlazneChan
Summary: An OCxCanon Character fic.  Kagami x Genesis. Ever wonder what happens when Kagami transfers to SOLIDER? Here's your answer: an adorable and funny tale of love, hate, and friendship with a dash of awkwardness.
1. Prologue

_Prologue -_

I walked into my new boss' office with a death glare.

"Hey." I sized him up while keeping small talk to a minimum. Early- or Mid-Thirties, blonde hair, blue eyes. Ick. I've had enough of those guys. He seemed pretty smart, though. Well, his glasses gave that appearance, anyways.

"So you're the infamous Kagami Diamante? You're not what I expected." He chuckled.

"What? Were you expecting someone a little more _masculine_?" My already bad mood was turning worse. I fondled with my hoodie's strings, trying to contain my frustration.

"Not exactly. I was expecting someone a little less attractive, actually. The Turks' head told me alot about you; he made sure to mention you were a girl." Unsure whether to take that as an insult or just a poorly disguised compliment, I simply nodded.

"You're not exactly what I expected either, _sir_." Noticing the open chair, I plopped down in it and lightened up my glare.

"No need to call me sir," He smiled. SMILED. "My name is Director Lazard. Director or even just Lazard is just fine."

"Alright, Lazard." I propped my feet up on the side of the chair, ready to show my defiance to order. "When do I start my training?"

"As soon as Angeal gets here. Since he's just coming back from a mission, I'll just have one of the seconds show you around." Lazard pressed a button on his intercom and called for someone named "Zack".

_He's probably going to be some arrogant, buff guy, like most of these SOLIDER members. _

I commented to myself. _I was hoping that they would be actual soldiers, not guys who fight with a fancy name. After all, _I mused. _At least half the guys in a regular country's defense force are very attractive and look great in uniform...then again, almost any guy would look good in uniform._

"Zack should be here soon. But I should warn you, he can be quite a handful."

"Isn't he a solider? Aren't they about discipline and rules and whatnot?"

"Yes, most army forces are, however, he's a special case..."

"Director! I'm here! Where's the new SOLIDER member, huh? I wonder what they-" A rather attractive young man popped into the office. He brushed some of his black bangs out of his face. "Uh, I'm not seeing a new member, sir. Where are they?"

"Zack, meet Kagami. She is the new member." Lazard handed Zack my luggage.

"Really? I've never heard of a female SOLIDER before." Zack casually threw my bag containing all of my weapons over his shoulder like it was nothing. Yeah, it weighed around 75 pounds.

"That's because there has never been one. She's an unofficial member. Think of it like she's training with SOLIDER to be a SOLIDER. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Totally." The look on Zack's face said otherwise.

"Escort her to her room; she knows the way. Then take her to meet Angeal in the Training room."

" 'Kay." Zack looked at me with an innocent smile. "Let's get going, alright?"

Over the course of the next few hours, I was introduced to most SOLIDER members, Angeal included. He seemed rather gruff at first, but he really was a softie at heart. He reminded me of a father or maybe a close uncle. He wasn't as surprised that I was a member here, saying that clearly I belonged here with the rest of the male members. I did survive being a Turk after all... The two of them showed me around the SOLIDER floor with a smile and we soon became good friends. Well, good friend and close mentor.

I think my favorite member to tease would be Sephiroth. He was so GIRLY. I don't think I've ever seen a guy with that good-looking of hair. EVER. He didn't look very strong, but Angeal said he was the best of the best. Everything has a price, I suppose... I immediately took to calling Sephiroth by a pet nickname just to annoy the crap out of him. Sephiroth quickly became Sephy. It's so much cuter, and so much more annoying to him! He did care at first though, immediately handing a death treat to me, but it seemed that the more I called him it, it just became another name for him. One of his fangirls down in the lobby overheard me calling him it and I think he'll have more than just me calling him Sephy now...

I am curious though. Apparently there is another First-Class, who is away on a mission. I've heard stories from Angeal and Sephy about him (Zack doesn't know him well). They say that he's also one of the best, but he prefers reading this poem or whatever over social interaction. I didn't think that there could be loners in something like SOLIDER. Well, based on the information, not really a loner, more like an anti-social member. Sounds like this is a perfect time to think up ways to tease him out of his "lone-wolf" mind frame~!


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter I -_

_Kagami's POV-_

I was chatting with Zack a few weeks later to pass the time and make this whole ordeal of training and whatnot seem less awkward, when I saw _him._

Genesis.

He seemed distracted when he walked by reading a thick book with the title "LOVELESS". Wait, correction. I didn't exactly see him; he brushed my shoulder as he was walking by. And that's when I fell over my heels.

"Hey, Zack." I felt my face get hotter. "Who is that?"

"Hm?" Zack followed my gaze toward _him_. "Oh, that's Genesis. Weird, I thought he was on a mission."

"Genesis..." Oh, boy was I lost. My mind just couldn't process. All I could think about was him; was the man with the name that could start my life anew.

"Why are you...Ooooh~" Zack's face lit up with a cocky smile. "I get it! You're in love with him!"

"WHAT?" I shouted defensively.

"Well, you NEVER blush. EVER. And you were staring at him. AAAAANNNND you asked about him in a soft, caring voice, of which I have NEVER heard you use. EVER. That means you've GOT to be in love with him!"

"J-Just because I did all of that, doesn't mean I LOVE him!" I flailed trying to cover up my advancing blush.

"What is this about love, Kagami?" Angeal walked up behind Zack and decided to be curious for once. Terrible idea.

"W-WILL YOU JUST STOP ASKING?" I shouted, and ran the other direction.

The same direction _he _went.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and in my blind embarrassment, I ran straight into _him_ and fell backwards.

"Hm?" He turned around and looked down at me, as if I was just some annoying thing that ran into him. Then he did the unexpected; he held out his gloved hand out to me. "Are you alright, miss?"

I swear at that moment, sparkles and bubbles surrounded him like they do in shoujo manga. No joke. I almost burst from embarrassment at sitting on my butt on the cold, marble floor of the Shinra building like an idiot.

"I-I-I..." I stammered, getting up on my own. "I'm fine! I just- I just wasn't looking where I was going, that's all!" Despite my mind's protesting, tears began welling up.

"I am not so sure." He wiped away an escaping tear with the back of his hand. "You are crying, are you not?"

My face exploded in a fiery blush. I couldn't even look at him or I would have fainted at the spot. "I-It's nothing!" I stammered. It took all of my willpower to not look him in his beautiful, bright blue eyes that I so longed to stare all day into.

"What, did someone make fun of you?" He joked and laughed a bit. I instantly fell in love with his sweet laughter, that would forever ring in my memory.

_Genesis' POV-_

"NO!" She shouted, but then quietly repeated.

"So what has you tight and crying inside if it wasn't that?" I smoothly said. Already, I had found a new playtoy. This girl was so adorable, her innocent blush and full, pink lips, perfectly contrasting with her snow-white hair. Her eyes were startling, they were the deepest blue I have ever seen. You could easily get lost trying to find their depths.

"It's really nothing." She sounded like she was fighting back tears. "Just a bad day so far."

"Poor lost soul." I gently stroked the side of her cheek. "Perhaps I can help you make your day a bit better."

"Oh, th-that's not really necessary." She smiled, completely opposite of what I expected. Perfect. "I'm sure it will turn around eventually."

"Ah, I see. However, I would still like to offer up my services." I bowed extravagantly and kissed the top of her hand. "I am at your command, oh goddess of the morn."

Bingo. One face completely covered in a blush. I was getting ready to move my lips a little higher on her body when who should come and ruin the moment? Angeal.

"What do you think you're doing, Genesis?" He inquired while slamming a heavy fist on the top of my head.

"Simply brightening up a sorrowful lady's day." I smiled a bit while rubbing the rising lump.

"That's what you claim anyway." He commented more to himself.

"Angeal, you know i wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it."

"Not what I'm worried about." Angeal crossed his arms irritatedly. "You were flirting with Kagami, weren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I turned back to _her_, or Kagami as she is called, with a romantic smile. "Kagami is your name? Lovely name for one as radiant as you."

My head throbbed again with another one of Angeal's bashings.

"ENOUGH."

"Must you keep hitting me on the head?" I asked, trying to quell the pain.

"It's the only way you'll ever learn that you've gone to far.

"Oh, with her?" I cast my glance to my goddess. "I didn't know she was yours." I sneered at Angeal, teasing him. "Isn't she a bit _young _for your tastes?"

Angeal sighed heavily. "Genesis, that's not what I"m implying."

"Do I ever get a word in here?" Kagami shouted, trying to toss her cards on the table.

"Kagami, why don't you go the the training room? I need to speak with Genesis here." Angeal looked at Kagami sternly, silencing any protests she may have had and causing her to sulk off to the Training Room.

When she had left, I continued the conversation. "So if she isn't yours, then why did you tell me to back off?"

"Because, I may not be her 'lover' but I am most certainly her 'foster father'."

"Her foster father? I didn't know you adopted a daughter."

Angeal sighed again. "It's a very long story."

I sat down against the nearby wall and gestured for Angeal to join me. "We have time."

"You may, but I have to meet Kagami, remember?" He began to leave, but not without a parting threat. "As a side note: if I hear that you have done ANYTHING to her without my permission, then let's just say that you'll have to deal with the wrath of an angry father."

_How terrifying._

I thought while pulling out LOVELESS. _It's a pity that my goddess has a protective father behind her._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter II-_

_Kagami's POV - _

_Angeal...hurry up! _I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and glancing at the clock every five seconds until Angeal decided to casually enter the room.

"Angeal! There you are!" I stamped my foot impatiently. "I've been waiting for 15 minutes! What took you so long!"

"Really that long?" Angeal apologized. "Genesis was a bit slow to my point."

"Genesis? Slow? Huh, he seemed intelligent to me."

"He is," Angeal took another characteristic sigh. "But he's also the most stubborn person I know." Oh. That's why. "Are you ready for today's training exercise?" I nodded and he pulled out a clipboard, presumably with the agenda for today. "Sparring rounds with 15 infantrymen, 10 third-Classes, 5 second-classes, and finally if you survive all of that, one random first-class."

A first-class? That was new. "I get the others, but why a first-class?" I asked, clipping my swords scabbard to my waist.

"I think you're up to the challenge. Aren't you?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Then let's begin. Head on into the simulator and I'll get the program started."

Grinning over confidently, I ran into the simulator and got ready to whoop some ass.

_Angeal's POV - _

As I watched over Kagami's training regiment for the day, a received an unexpected visitor.

"What is this, Angeal? A new trainee?" Sephiroth silently made his way to the control panel where I was sitting.

"Sort of. Director Lazard has put me in charge of her training." I changed a dial on the board to increase the infantryman's skill level. Level five was beginning to get too easy for Kagami. "For some reason, she has to be trained to be a SOLIDER."

"A female SOLIDER? That would be a first for Shinra." Sephiroth pulled up a chair and joined me.

"Unofficially."

"I see." Resting his elbows on the single somewhat empty panel, he continued. "However, she is quite skilled."

Our conversation was temporarily interrupted my my handset ringing. The caller ID read that it was Kagami. I knew if I ignored it, I would probably die.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be calling you otherwise." She said, no hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Round two. Verses third-Classes. Ready," I tapped the button to begin her next challenge. "GO!"

I hung up and Kagami began her next challenge.

_Genesis' POV-_

I walked into the training room for some of my regular training when who do I see is at the control board? Angeal and Sephiroth. _I thought they would be done already._

"You are still in the middle of training her? How long will this take, Angeal?" I inquired, placing my rapier against the wall and searched around for a spare chair.

"Until she is ready to be in SOLIDER."

_I meant time-wise. _I sarcastically replied. In my mind, of course. "She is very skilled." I noted. Watching her fight was like watching someone dance. Her spins so elegant, her blocks so fluid, and her lunges seemed deathly beautiful. I could watch her fight all day if I so wished. "What level are you training her at?"

"She's not going by standard levels. She has her own training routine. She fights different classes of SOLIDER. Actually, today she's up against ever class. Including some infantrymen she just finished fighting."

"What class is she on right now?" I asked, right when Angeal's phone went off.

"New record for round two. Ready for round three?" Angeal paused, and then hovered his finger of the button to continue the training. "Round Three. Verses Second-classes. Ready, GO!" He tapped the red button and Kagami began her fight again.

"Fighting seconds? Impressive."

"Even more impressive is that she isn't fighting just one." Angeal set his phone above the control board. "She's fighting five."

I was taken aback. "Five? A girl against _five _second-classes? Some would think that impossible."

"That may be true." Suddenly, Angeal's face had what seemed to be a glimmer of inspiration. "By the way," He spun around in his chair to face both Sephiroth and I. "Which of you two would like to take our rising star on? The last portion of her program is fighting a first class. I can't, so which one would like to try their best to beat her, hm?"

I looked over at Sephiroth, who looked over to me at the same time. As if on a silent cue, we both turned back to Angeal. "Pass." We said.

"I would rather not fight women." _No, more like I don't want to fight the woman I'm in love with._

"_Masamune_ is getting repaired." At least my excuse is better than his...

"Excuses, Excuses. Fine, I'll pick." Angeal pointed at one of us randomly. "You'll go-"

_Kagami's POV-_

Through the window that looked into the control room, I saw Angeal arguing with Genesis and Sephiroth. Probably about who I'm going against in the next round.

_Might as well call and find out. _I supposed. I pressed Angeal's number on speed dial. "Angeal, who am I going against for round four, hm?"

"You'll see. He's walking in now."

I almost dropped the phone when I saw who I was going against.

No. No. NO. WHY? Why HIM?

Who should walk in but Genesis Rhapsodos. Those infectious bubbles and sparkles came back around him. It was like a dream to me. He was _beautiful._ Yes, beautiful. Like a fairy-tale prince, he flicked his chestnut bangs out of his eyes with his free hand. His other strong, yet gentle hand was clasped around his red and silver rapier.

Gathering my sanity again, I spun around so he couldn't see my blush and began yelling/whispering at Angeal.

"God dammit, Angeal! Why did you make GENESIS of all people fight me? I'm gonna friggin' DIE!"

I could almost see Angeal shrugging as he said "He was the only other first-class who could take you on." Even though I quickly reminded him about a certain silver-haired first, Angeal still found a way to make sure it was only Genesis. "Believe it or not, Sephiroth's katana is getting repaired. It broke in half on his last mission."

"LIES."

"It's the truth. Just fight him, please. No blood, no deaths. Just kill _stance_. Understood?" I began to protest, as per usual, but Angel cut me off with a simple "Good luck." and hung up on me.

"Angeal! DAMN YOU!" I slammed the phone shut and looked at Genesis. "Please, let's just get this over with." What I _didn't _tell Genesis was that I just didn't want to fight him.

"Do not worry, goddess." Genesis began almost gliding over to the other side of the arena but stopped to toy with one of my longer bangs. "I will be swift."

I wanted to die.

_Genesis' POV-_

I continued walking by Kagami and turned around to face her. The poor thing, she looked like she wanted to disappear. She must have been terrified.

"Are you ready?" I said, a bit worried. She nodded and got into the basic ready stance. "Shall we begin?" I lunged at her, underestimating her ability to fight. A purely idiotic move of myself. She simply parried it and jumped away. She advanced herself, but right before I began blocking her frontal attack, she twirled and sliced sideways. I barely had time to block that one.

We continued fighting like that until we were locked in a blade-to-blade standstill.

A blade-to-blade and an eye-to-eye standstill.

Perfect.

"You have lasted longer than expected." I chatted her up a bit while neither of us could advance.

She smirked and I almost lost it. "Same for you." She pushed forward a bit, but I pushed her back, my pride kicking in.

"Kagami, you are very strong. Stronger than I ever could have imagined."

She seemed to take that the wrong way. "Just because I'm a woman?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Not quite."

And then I did I thought I would never do.

I advanced again, but this time much sharper and knocked Kagami off-balance. She somehow managed to flick my sword away, but not without loosing hers in the process. Instinctively, I grabbed her thin, delicate wrists and used my momentum to push her to the ground.

"But I suppose being a woman does put you in a disadvantageous position right now."

Kagami's face turned bright red. She held my gaze a while, allowing me to dive right back into those eyes of her again. But soon after, she looked away.

"C-Can we just say that you win?"

I smiled devilishly. "I haven't won just yet." I bent over and whispered in her ear. "I won't win until you're mine and only mine."

"Genesis..." She whispered. Oh, how I longed to just kiss her at that moment! I was so close to, but alas, her phone rang and I had to get up off of her, knowing in some way that it was a sign that what I want will have to wait.

"My apologies." I took her hand and helped her up once again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Angeal. I know, I know. … Wait, what? How? ..." She looked at me as I gathered both our weapons. "Oh, really? … Okay, talk to you in a sec. Later." She hung up and slipped her phone in her back pocket. "Apparently I won."

"I mean no offense, but clearly I was victorious." I handed her sword, restraining the urge to take it for myself as a keepsake of her.

"I know, but you don't see me complaining." She glided past me and went into the control room. "Angeal, how the hell did I win?"

"Oh, Kagami." Sephiroth answered. "Angeal just left. He had to go and help a second out."

I walked in behind her and noticed her expression. "Where is Angeal?"

"With Zack." She said with an irritated tone.

I shrugged. "It is as if he has adopted a son."

"I'd say." Kagami turned to me. "Uh, hey, Genesis? I was just wondering, um, would you like to, I dunno, uh, spar again with me sometime?" Finally, the opportunity I was hoping for has appeared to me!

_Stay calm, Genesis. Stay calm. _"Of course. You were a terrific challenge, and I would greatly enjoy another round or two. However," I smirked and lifter her chin up so she would make eye contact with me. "I'm sure that you would rather do something else with me."

Another blush explosion. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?"

"Genesis..." Sephiroth sighed and slapped his palm to his face in annoyance.

"It was merely a suggestion." I waved the comments away. "I did not expect the both of you to react the way you did." I directed my next line towards Kagami. "Shall we meet here again tomorrow, goddess? Say, perhaps, the same time?"

Kagami's blush receded a bit, but her embarrassment was still evident. "S-Sure..."

"Then I shall eagerly await the new-coming dawn." I bowed again just to please her. "Farewell, Kagami."

_Kagami's POV-_

"Does he do that to every girl?" I asked Sephiroth once Genesis had left.

"Odd enough, he usually avoids ANY person of the female gender. He hates being around his fangirls and hates encountering women in general. I'm not sure if it's due to shyness, or that his sexuality is in question, but I don't probe too much."

"So he doesn't usually act like this?"

"Not _usually_. NEVER."

For a split second, I panicked. "You mean to say that I've done something to the delicate balance in his mind to make him be flirty and romantic?"

"A little more metaphoric than I imagined, but yes. something about you has changed him."

"I didn't think I was that important."

"Kagami," Sephiroth said after a long pause. "Have you ever read LOVELESS?"

"LOVELESS? No, can't say I have."

"Genesis adores that story. He almost worships it, in fact."

"And what does that have to do with Genesis and I?"

"He calls you 'goddess', correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because in LOVELESS, one of the main characters is a mysterious goddess who gives the three heroes an unknown gift. For Genesis to equate you to the goddess of LOVELSS is an enormous compliment."

"So it wasn't a pathetic attempt at trying to get my attention?" That's what I thought it was at first, and?

"You really just called his highest compliment 'pathetic'?"

Well….

Sephiroth laughed. "You are perhaps the most complicated woman I have ever met."

"What? Why are you bringing that up?"

"No reason." Sephiroth ignored my glare by pulling out his phone and checking the time. "I have to go. _Masamune _is out of the repair shop by now. I have to go pick it up before the ditch it. See you later."

I slid sat down against the wall and put my head in the crook of my elbow to rest a bit once Sephy had left. _Genesis really looks at me like a goddess? _I thought. _But I'm not…_I threw around ideas in my head about why he would do that. I mean, I'm not attractive, I'm short, I have a bad temper…the list just goes on and on.

Giving up, I sighed. I had a long day already; the listing of all my faults can wait until tomorrow. Besides, I was getting tired of just thinking up ways to insult myself. I needed a break. Maybe some sleep would do me some good...


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter III –_

_Genesis' POV-_

I walked into the training room the morning after my session with Kagami for some early training (and some relaxation) and noticed the lights were on. They are never on this early in the morning. I stepped in quietly, cautious of anyone here, when something tapped my leg. Glancing down, I saw it was just who I had hoped it was.

Kagami.

She was fast asleep, her breath nice and even, and her face a perfect representation of peace. _She must have just lost her balance and fell over_. "Ah, my lovely goddess." I knelt down and stroked her warm cheek. "Were you here all night?"

She stirred a bit and quietly mumbled my name before falling back asleep.

"So adorable." I shook her gently to wake her up. "Oh, goddess. It is a new morning; time to wake up."

Her deep blue eyes opened up slowly and stared into mine. I smiled slightly and held her head in my hands so she wouldn't hit the floor.

"Good morning, Kagami. I see you have finally awoken."

Thank goodness for my fast reflexes, because she freaked out and sat up swiftly, nearly hitting my face in the process.

"G-G-GENESIS? What are you doing here?" She shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing in the Training Room all night?"

"Training…" She said. "Oh, crap. AUGH!" She freaked out again and threw her hands in the air. "I forgot! I was supposed to meet with Lazzie, but I fell asleep after Sephy left! AUGH! I'M SO SCREWED!"

"Kagami, calm down." I placed my hand on her shoulder to quiet her a bit. I'm sure Director Lazard won't mind. You could say you were doing some late-night training and fell asleep. He most surely will understand."

"Genesis…." Kagami bore a hole into my soul with her irresistible abandoned-puppy-dog eyes.

"Come now." I ever-so-gently encased her hand in mine. "Why don't I escort you to his office? My training can wait and hour or two." I winked.

"Oh, um, thanks." She blushed once more and gripped my hand. I realized then that perhaps, she loved me back.

Perhaps.

_Kagami's POV –_

Genesis and I walked hand-in-hand into Lazzie's office.

"Uh, Lazzie?" I edged my way in. "I'm here for my appointment-" My sentence was cut off by an Electro-Magrod being thrust in my face. I was so glad Genesis was with me, as he caught the weapon before it actually hit me.

"That was almost too close." He lowered the rod and glared at the attacker. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

I followed his glare and saw what – or whom – he was talking about. Reno, Rude and Tseng were in Lazard's office also. Right, I should mention for future reference that it was Reno who attacked me.

"Ah, Kagami." Lazard spun around in his leather chair. "You are _exceptionally _late. Any particular reason why?"

"I overslept."

"Our meeting last night was at 10."

Irk. "I- was training, fell asleep, and didn't wake up until a while ago."

"I see." Lazard re-arranged some papers on his desk, a sure sign of disappointment. "I'll excuse you this time, but remember that you are to arrive promptly NEXT time, do you understand?"

"Yes sir…"

"Anyways, I have an assignment for you, Kagami."

"It's about time." I tried to figure out where in the world I could be going…some place _warm_, I hoped. "Where to?"

"Banora. There have been some riots at the local mako reactor. We need a mediator to step in before we get SOLIDER involved."

"Banora? I've always wanted to go there! I've heard that their apples are delicious!" _That and Genesis lived there._

"You are to be escorted by Tseng and Sephiroth."

"Aw, why does Sephy have to come?" I complained. "You know, he's not going to make this trip much fun for me!"

"He can always decline."

"BUT HE WON'T. He likes his assignments too much."

"Fine. Then is there someone specific you would like to come with you instead? I may be able to make an arrangement."

I blushed and looked away. "Well…" I trailed. "Genesis would be nice…"

Lazard laughed. "Oh, I understand now." Another target for my glare appeared. "Alright then, I'll alert Sephiroth that he is to not go on the assignment." Lazard turned a bit to Genesis and handed him a paper. "Genesis, you will go in Sephiroth's stead."

"It will be an honor, sir." Genesis accepted.

"I'm assuming that thing will be flying us there." I pointed to Reno.

"HEY! I'm no thing, yo!" Here we go…

"Yes," Lazard said. "The Turks have sent us their best helicopter pilots: Reno and Rude. They won't be accompanying you on your assignment; they are merely transportation."

"Suits them." I scoffed.

"What gives, yo?" Reno shouted. Three, two, one…

"Can you quit it with the 'yo'? It's not very cute. Now, if you say something like 'nya' or 'neh' or even 'eh' at the end of your sentences, it would be tolerable. But why 'yo' in the first place? It's not even a real word!"

"When you were working for us, you didn't care, yo!"

It seems that lately, whenever Reno and I get within earshot of each other, we fight. "Yeah, 'working for us' being the operative phrase! I was so BEYOND irritated, but because you and Rude-sempai were my superiors, I couldn't say anything! But now that I'm with SOLIDER, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"Oh, so you still call Rude 'sempai' and you don't consider ME your 'sempai' any more? What is this, yo?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE 'YO'!" Reno and I literally butted heads and growled at each other while glaring.

_Genesis' POV –_

While Kagami and Reno continued fighting like two beta fish in a tank, Rude commented to me about how those two used to be good friends. How in the world was that possible?

I left them to each other's throats and asked the Director when we will be leaving.

"You will be leaving in one hour." He glanced over at our two 'friends'. "That is, if they get their acts together. I'm not sure when that will be."

"I see." I couldn't stand Kagami and Reno fighting anymore, so I broke the two of them up. "Kagami, don't you think that you should be packing for the assignment? We are going to be departing in one hour."

"For real?" She glanced at her watch just to make sure I wasn't lying. "Man, I have to get going then! See ya later, Genesis, Rude-_sempai_, Tseng, Reno!" She dashed out the door before I could even say 'later'.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

_Kagami's POV-_

_I can't believe that I'm spending a weekend with Genesis (almost) alone! _

I spaced out, while packing my bag. _This is going to be perfect~_ I sighed dreamily as I shoved another t-shirt into the bag. _I can just see it now... Me and Genesis, just sitting next to each other under a Banora White tree in each other's arms as we watch the sunset. And then when the sun goes down, things get a little hotter-_

"Are you ready to leave yet, Kagami?" Genesis walked in without knocking. Of course.

"D-Doncha ever KNOCK?" I blushed profusely and looked away.

"I did knock." LIES. "And please answer my question."

"I-I'm ready." I zipped up my bag and walked out with him. "Sorry for taking so long."

"You did not take long." To my surprise, Genesis actually made a pass to me. He kissed me on the forehead. Maybe he DOES like me! "I was merely checking in on my rebellious goddess. I was not sure if you would take flight without me or not."

"Genesis, know I would never leave you." I met his eyes and the full force of what I just said impacted me like a tidal wave.

Genesis genuinely smiled. "I know you wouldn't."

_Genesis' POV-_

One thing I vowed never to do was to fall in love. That rule was broken when I met Kagami. My second vow never to do was to kiss a woman.

That was just broken.

I pulled Kagami close to me and kissed her hard and passionatly. I could feel myself going higher and higher with every second. I could feel this animal inside me taking control as she let her guard down and let me take everything. I was ready to do anything and everything to her.

I nearly lost myself again.

Thankfully, I heard someone's heavy footsteps coming toward us.

"Angeal has impeccable timing, does he not?" I broke the kiss and wiped Kagami's lips. "We'll continue later." I whispered in her ear after kissing her on the cheek.

"..." Flames followed Angeal as he thundered toward Kagami and I.

"Angeal, what seems to be the matter?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT DOING ANYTHING TO KAGAMI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" Angeal yelled into my face. I denyed my knowledge of everything. "I'M TALKING ABHOUT THE WEEKED WITH KAGAMI IN BANORA!"

"Oh, that." I said nonchalantly. "Angeal, you are blowing it out of proportion. We are going on an assignment to Banora to ensure that no riots happen at the mako reactor. Nothing more, nothing less." _Correction: We are going down to Banora to offically become a couple. Anything more, nothing less. _I glanced over to Kagami who appeared disappointed, who clearly lacked the ability to read minds. I winked, silently telling her "Or so he thinks" to give her some reassurance. "Isn't that right, Kagami?"

"Yeah. He's right, Angeal." She agreed. "And it's not like we are going to be alone. Three Turks are coming along for the ride."

Angeal crossed his arms and paused in thought. "Alright then." He said after everything processed. "But just as a warning, don't either of you DARE do anything REMOTELY stupid or reckless, understood?"

"I wouldn't even dream of tainting my goddess." I said.

"Good. Just remember that." Angeal looked back and death glared me. "Especially you, Genesis."

"

Of course, Angeal."

After Angeal left, Kagami collasped into my arms. "That was a little too close for my tastes..."

"I agree." I resisted the urge to bend over and throw her into another kiss.

"How do you think he'll react when we come back and say we're a couple? Or even before then?" Kagami said looking up at me.

_I may return to the lifestream by then... _I sighed. "It's a shame he regards you so closely to his daughter."

"He has children?" As with any normal person, Kagami jumped up in shock at the mere thought that someone like Angeal would have children.

"No." I shook my head. "He had a wife, but she tragicly died in childbirth along with his newborn twins. Almost ironicly, they were a boy and a girl."

"That's terrible!" She gasped.

"That is why he has always looked out for Zack. He sees his son in him." I explained.

"And...he sees his daughter...in me?" Kagami pointed to herself in disbelief.

"Perhaps. I can not say for sure."

"Angeal... No wonder he protects me and Zack so much. He doesn't want his children hurt. Even if they aren't his own."

"I'm surprised. Many people would be almost offened that he thinks he can take the place as a father."

K"agami: Where did you get that from, Genesis? I think it's sweet." A bittersweet smile overtook her usually bright face. "My father was killed several years ago. So I don't have a father. It's nice to know that he is there for me as a dad."

"...What about your mother?" I prodded, curious.

"Killed also." She sighed in annoyance. "Too bad there isn't a motherly figure here. But SOLIDER doesn't roll that way, huh?" She smiled falsly again.

"Both your parents were killed...does that have anything to do with why you are here at SOLIDER?" I hypothesized.

Kagami lost her smile for a second and became inpressively serious. "It is part of the reason I'm in SOLIDER." Another false smile. "But I'm not authorized to say any more than that." She began walking ahead of me. "If you want more information, talk to Lazzie. He has clearance."

ITaking Kagami's hand I asked the question that was already burning a hole in my head.

"Why is it that someone else has clearance to talk about your life and you do not?"

Kagami didn't show any of her usual signs of blushing as she would have if I took her hand before. "Because, I'm under a strict contract to not talk about it. Lazzie's just in the loop."

"You pitiful girl." This time, I ignored the voice that warned me to not get invovled with this girl who turned my enitre world upside down and turned the girl of my dreams around and kissed her much softer this time. This kiss was less passion and more concern and love. I didn't want to hurt or break her; I just wanted her to know that there was someone there for her, someone that she could turn to. I wrapped my arms around her thin, delicate body. "You appear to be free and in the light, but that is a lie, is it not? You are in shackles and darkness, more than any of us can imagine."

She pushed me away. After all of that, she pushed me away.

"That is not true." She smiled broadly, but not happily. She smiled in the way that someone does when they really want to cry. "I'm totally fine~!"

There was nothing more I could do for her. "If you say so." I looped my arm around hers and kissed her cheek. "Only if you say so."


	6. Chapter 5

_Kagami's POV-_

_This whole trip couln't suck more. _I complained in the helicoptor. We were finally flying to Banora! Genesis and I sat next to each other (SQUEEE) with Tseng across from us (no squee). _Tseng just can't seem to leave me and Genesis alone! _I sighed inwardly. _Now I'll never get to have my romantic alone time with Genesis! Nice going, Tseng! _I thought, sighing inwardly again. _If only I could get away from Tseng. But how? He's like a terribly overportective father! He's even worse than Angeal! _I cranked up my glare and threw it at Tseng. _If he would quit hovering over us, THEN I could slip away! _I gave up and stopped glaring. _But he's a Turk, and they aren't exactly famous for letting their "charge" get away so easily. _I looked over to Genesis. _Maybe Genesis could slip away; he's good at that. He always seems to get away from Angeal just in time during training. _Sighing outloud, I looked away. _But I'm not. I may have been a ninja, but with Tseng, it's like hiding from an even better ninja; it's just not possibile. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

As if knowing what I was thinking, Genesis leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Do not worry. I grew up in Banora and as such, know all of the hiding places and short-cuts. That Turk doesn't stand a chance of finding us."

"What are you two lovebirds plotting?" Tseng suspiciously said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Genesis and I chimed.

"If you say so." Tseng checked his phone. "We should be arriving soon." Standing up, he ordered us to grab our luggage. "Reno may be the best pilot we have right now, but that doesn't mean every landing he does is smooth."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Reno shouted from the cockpit.

"NO ONE CARES, RENO!" I answered. I jumped up, trying to get my bag, but failed epicly. _CRAP! I forgot I put it up so high! Dang it! Now how do I get it down without looking like an idiot?_

Genesis reached up with ease and pulled my bag down. "A lady should never strain herself to reach her luggage."

"Thank you, Genesis!" I said with a smile. Of course, I couldn't resist saying this next part loud enough for Reno to hear. "RENO COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM YOU!"

_Genesis' POV-_

Kagami excitedly jumped out of the helicoptor when we landed.

"I can't believe I'm finally here!" She cheered and threw her hands in the air. "BANORA!"

"I'm glad you're exited about being in my hometown." _For me. _I thought. _I can't wait to leave..._

"I can't WAIT to see this reactor!" She glanced around curiously. "Hey, where _is _it? I don't see anything other than the town and an orchard."

"The reactor is in an abandoned mine." I explained.

"Cool! Let's go investigate!" Kagami began to run ahead of Tseng and I but before she could get too far, Tseng grabbed her collar like she was a puppy.

"Slow down a bit." He pulled her back to us. "I sure hope you aren't like this in a relationship."

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not always like this! I'm just really curious! That's all!" For some reason, Kagami's face became bright pink and she hastily tried to cover up our affair...if you could indeed call it that.

"At any rate," Tseng said, eyeing me. "What we need to do first is to find our lodging. Then we will head to the reactor. Kagami groaned in despair. "Genesis, stay with her to make sure that she doesn't go running off and getting herself lost."

"I'm not a little kid!" She protested, getting ready to smack Tseng.

When he left, I relaxed a bit. "I thought I would have to play hookey with him." I placed my hand on Kagami's shoulder. "This must be pure chance."

Kagami still glared at Tseng's general direction. "How so?"

"Well," I gently lifted her chin. "He did just leave the two star-crossed lovers alone with each other unknowingly." Why do I feel like I just quoted something? Oh well. "Even if this had not happened, I had arranged for us to be alone together at least once this entire trip."

"What? How?"

"The mine to go to the reactor. It's a maze of passages, of which anyone who grew up in Banora would be very familiar with, but to an outsider it is a labyrinth." I smirked. "I was planning on telling you a side path where you would get "lost" and I would go to "find" you while leaving Tseng at the reactor to do what he wanted. It would be a win-win situation.

"You're a genius, Genesis!" Kagami wrapped her arms around me in joy. I had to resist the urge to never let her go. Once again.

"Not really." I humbly replied. "I just thought it to be the best way. There is another plan that I have in mind, also."

"Really? What is it?"

"It is a surprise. So just wait a bit."

"Genesis! Come on! Please?" Kagami kneeled on the ground and folded her hands together, begging me to release my knowledge.

This was _far _too much fun. "Patience is a virtue, Kagami."

"Pretty please?"

"Nnnnnnnope. You need to wait. It will spoil the surprise if I told you."

She half-heartedly punched me. "You're so mean sometimes!"

"I am doing you a favor by withholding information."

She continued yelling at me when we noticed Tseng walking back with an unusual expression on his normally serious face.

_Kagami's POV-_

"What is the matter, Tseng?" Genesis asked.

"It is our lodging arrangements." Tseng said, puzzled. "We were supposed to get single rooms for each of us, but somehow we only have two rooms."

"Then why not just bunk with Genesis? It makes sense." I proposed, trying to remedy the situation.

"That is not my concern." Tseng said with a hint of annoyance. "What concerns me is that a while before we arrived, someone called and changed it without notifying us or Shinra."

"You can't change it back?" I inquired.

"No, I cannot. The third room is now full and they do not have any extras."

"Weird…" I smirked evilly. "Maybe some higher power wants the Turks and SOLIDER to become closer to each other~?"

"NO WAY." Tseng and Genesis said at the exact same time.

"I am NOT sharing a room with THAT MAN on my own will!" Tseng pointed an accusing finger at Genesis.

"I prefer to room alone, anyway." Genesis crossed his arms and looked away.

"Does it really come down to this? Alright, since you two can't come to terms, I'll just give up my room and camp out."

"WHAT?" They shouted.

"Can you stop yelling? I've camped out lots of times before. A little _dirt _won't hurt me."

"Kagami, may I have conference with you for a while?" Genesis waltzed over and looped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from Tseng. "Instead of you camping out and "roughing it", why don't you just room with me? We ARE a couple already and don't couples share rooms often?"

I blushed. Even more than usual. "S-S-S-SAY WHAT?"

Cue sad-puppy-dog look. "So you don't want to?"

I looked away. Must. Resist. "T-That's not what I'm saying!"

I sensed a smirk behind the sadder look. "So you DO want to?"

"I-I do but-! I mean! Augh, what about Tseng? He's gonna freak!"

"Mr. Emotionless can't feel anything." Genesis scoffed.

I pulled Genesis down to my eye level. "BUT. ANGEAL. CAN."

"You may have a point there…" Genesis' very, VERY rare smile came through. "What Angeal doesn't know won't hurt him~!"

"What are you implying?"

"Just trust me, okay?" He walked back to Tseng. "Tseng, we have an idea. I will give up my room for Kagami and find another place to stay. If I am not mistaken, there is another inn for travelers if this one is full up that ridge. I will check there and report back."

"If that doesn't work?"

"There is always a Plan B."

"Alright. Be careful. We do not want anyone finding out SOLIDER members are here. That may be cause for riot in itself." Tseng warned.

"Understood." Genesis turned back and shot me a flirtatious look. "I will see you soon, Kagami."

Just what was he planning?


End file.
